Mommy Dash
by NoRatCat
Summary: Rainbow Dash lived a carefree life. Good friends, a great job, but all that changes when an old friend leaves a little package on her doorstep, and her life is changed forever. Pre season 3, slight AU, REPOSTED.
1. Prologue

Her wings beat against the night air in rapid succession. The moonlight served as her light beacon, it's guide showing her the way. Tightly she clutched it to her chest. At this altitude, a fall would spell certain doom for those who didn't have wings. How much more so for her bundle. She had never flown while carrying something so important. This had been a long journey. Her wings were sore and her breaths deep from travel; she needed to rest. But she was almost there.

" _Just a little further._ " She thought.

"Little...further." Her wings beat more furiously as she could see the town below her. The bundle in her claws started to slip from her so her wings beat more rapidly in response. In the distance she could make out a cloud. Not just any cloud, but one that was shaped like a house; a series of rainbows intersected with it ending in a rainbow waterfall.

Landing upon it just as the object was about to slip, she knocked upon the door.

XXX

Cheers were all around filling her ears. Rainbow Dash beamed in delight as her pride swelled.

"Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash!" The crowds cheered throughout the stadium, their cries earnest and full of respect.

Rainbow Dash held her head high as she paraded in her Wonderbolt outfit. Ahead were the other Wonderbolts, her fellow teammates. Rainbow Dash stood in front of Spitfire, her heart eager and giddy.

"Rainbow Dash." Spitfire began. "On behalf of all the Wonderbolts, we would like to bestow upon you this prestigious award." Spitfire spoke in a grand manner best befitting this situation.

Upon a pillow laid a medal, golden in color with writing inscribed upon it.

 _Greatest_

 _Flyer_

 _Ever_

Those very words couldn't sum her up more perfectly. Nothing else could describe her skills or her tenacity.

The crowds cheered her name over and over. Each syllable passed through her ears like a chiming bell. They mixed together, blending in a pleasing cocktail for the soul.

And then she woke up.

XXX

Rainbow Dash's eyes fluttered open as the sound reached her ears; it wasn't cheers. A grumble came from her, one of annoyance.

"I'm coming!" She called, hoping to stifle the door knocks. The pegasus stormed through the halls of her home, hoping to see what was making such a ruckus. Her eyes were heavy, laden with sleep crust and lethargic weights. Her hair was a frazzled mess right as she reached for the door.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Rainbow Dash angrily called to whomever was standing outside her door. Her further tirade didn't have a chance to continue for she noticed who was standing outside.

"Hey Dash." Came the greeting.

It was a female griffon. Her fur a golden brown and her feathers white as snow, the tips died in a purple tint. What was striking about the griffon were her golden eyes; golden as the sun. Rainbow Dash immediately knew who it was.

"Gilda?" She said in disbelief. Half of it was in eye widening surprise, while another half in indignation. She hadn't expected to see her best friend again; or rather former best friend. It then fell as indignation set in. She hadn't forgotten the things Gilda had said or what she had done (especially when she heard about it from her friends). Within these mixed emotions, Rainbow Dash noticed something wasn't quite right about Gilda. Tilting her head, she examined her friend's features. Mostly Gilda looked the same; mostly being the key word. Several feathers were out of place, sticking out from her neck. Her fur was partially ruffled and unkempt. Her eyes were held down by dark looking bags, enclosing bloodshot eyes just barely covered by her feather bangs.

A moment of silence based between the pony and the haggard griffon. Gilda opened her mouth for a moment before speaking.

C-c-can I?" Gilda hesitated in her speech, uncertain of the answer to her question. "Can I come in?"

Rainbow Dash didn't know what to say. Her own mouth opened but only choked words coming out unable to speak, she gestured with her head for gilda to come inside

Dash surprised even herself at that moment. After what Gilda had done, after the fight they had, she wasn't sure if their friendship would ever be upon speaking terms again. But seeing the griffon in such a state; was it pity? It wasn't just that, something else had gotten Rainbow Dash's attention. Slung around the griffons shoulder was a bundle, one that she kept close to her chest.

Rainbow Dash wasn't entirely sure of where to go with it. Several suspicions played out in her head, one most particular. Shaking her head though, she put it out of her mind.

They entered the living room, Gilda seating herself on the couch. Or rather, she plopped herself down reclining upon its soft cushions. Dash stood there, watching the griffon let herself go within the soft cushions.

"Gilda...what happened to you?" She asked.

Gilda's eyes fluttered open at that moment. A word passed by her brain, several words to be precise, but they passed with a closing of her beak. Her eyes looked upward, searching for any word that might replace the truth.

"Stuff happened Dash. Lot's of stuff."

"I think stuff is an understatement G. You look terrible."

Gilda narrowed her eyes. "Thanks. I really needed to hear that." She replied, not bothering to hide the sarcasm.

Dash realized her words. "Sorry." She said holding her head down.

Another moment of silence passed before Gilda spoke again.

"Dash...about before."

Before? Dash was confused for a moment. It didn't last long before it hit her. That day. What was meant to be nice visit between friends, had turned into a day of exposed personalities hidden behind inflated egos.

"You don't have to say anything." Rainbow Dash cut her off.

A smile played upon Gilda's face, small but noticeable. Another one appeared upon Rainbow Dash's face, just the same.

"Do you need anything?" The pegasus asked.

"Water." Gilda immediately answered.

Rainbow Dash complied fetching a glass for the griffon, As soon as it reached her talons, Gilda snatched it up and drained it quickly.

"Man, you were thirsty."

Gilda didn't comply with a response. She was thirsty and needed water, enough said.

"Gilda, why don't you stay the night?"

The question sprang up suddenly, Gilda didn't know how to react at first. Surprised mostly. But then again, she probably wasn't too surprised.

"Thanks Dash. I'll just take the couch." Gilda replied.

Rainbow Dash put her hoof up in protest, but put it down. She had known Gilda long enough to know that arguing wouldn't do any good; especially not with Gilda. Stubbornness ran through the griffon's blood. Parting ways, the pair went to their respective ways. Gilda remained upon the couch, while Dash returned to her bed. Although she would have preferred the other way around, but once again, she wouldn't argue with the griffon.

As she lied in bed, her mind went aflutter with thoughts. So many passed through her mind that it was like a speeding train. She didn't expect Gilda to show herself. Heck she hadn't expected to see Gilda again period. But somehow fate had brought them back together. Memories of their past flashed back to her. The fun they had at Junior Speedsters Flight Camp, the bonds they had forged. Dash thought they would last forever. For a brief moment, it seemed like that could be true, or at least a hopeful wish. All of this could be addressed in the morning, It was late and she needed her rest. One final thought played out in her head, the bundle. That red bundle that Gilda never let go. But those thoughts ended as sleep took hold of her.

XXX

Gilda waited until she was certain Dash was asleep. Carefully she tiptoed across the floor. Not that sounds could be made upon a cloud. Taking the bundle, she placed it atop the living room table. It didn't take her long to find a piece of parchment and a pen. Scrawling across it, she put it next to the bundle. Without a sound, she turned toward the door. Then she stopped herself with a tiny gasp just passing through her beak. Slowly, her head turned backwards, staring at the bundle only for a moment. The moment didn't last long before she took to the skies. A single tear falling to the land below.

She just hoped someone, or somepony could forgive her for her choice; her selfish choice. They could judge her for this, give her comments of shame. Yet in her current mind this was all she could do. Perhaps she had lost a few of her senses. The only excuse she had was, her life wasn't perfect. Nor would she wish it upon another.

XXX

The sun rose without delay, just per usual. From the looks of it, it was going to be a great day. Rainbow Dash awoke with a yawn, smacking her lips. Tank was at her bedside, still curled up inside his shell. With a creak of her legs, she hopped off and strode into the living room.

"Hey G you up?" She asked.

It had been a long time since she had uttered a certain nickname. It made her smile. The grin slowed to a halfway point when she noticed the couch.

"G?"

Gilda was gone.

"Gilda?" She called again. No answer came.

"Gilda?" Rainbow Dash looked about her home, not noticing any trace of the griffon. Her eyes darted around searching for any trace of brown or white. With a stiffening face, all she could see was a trace of red: the bundle. Cautiously she trotted over to it. Suspicions rose in her chest, beating in succession with her heart. Her hoof moved the blanket and what she saw underneath made her eyes rise. Panicked, her eyes trailed to the writing beside it.

 _Take it._

 _I don't want it._

 _I'm sorry._

"GILDA!" Rainbow Dash called. Jolting out of her house, she searched the skies for Gilda. With her speed, she was able to clear much of the Ponyville skies, even doing her job early for once. As much as she searched, Gilda could not be found.

"GILDA!" She called again, this time drawing the attention of many ponies below.

Before any could ask Rainbow Dash what was wrong, she was gone. Zipping back into her home, there was only one thing that was on her mind. The bundle sat there unexposed, revealing its precious package.

"An egg?"

There it sat, a griffon egg, clear and white, a pristine shine to it.

"Okay Dash, you've got an egg in your house. Stay calm." Rainbow Dash told herself. "This can't get any worse."

Yep, couldn't get any worse.

 _Crrick CRACCK!_

A hairline crack slowly worked its way down the egg.

Rainbow Dash's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets when she noticed that. "No! No! Stay in there! Don't come out!" Rainbow Dash demanded. So far the egg wasn't listening as a talon burst out. "Oh my gosh it's hatching! It's hatching! Oh what do I do!?" Rainbow Dash didn't have a chance to answer her own question as more cracks gave away and then all of a sudden, they broke away completely. First another leg came, followed by another talon. Tiny golden brown wings fluttered open along with a lion's tail. The head was covered by a portion of the egg shell. Soon it was flipped over revealing a beak and a fringe of feathers, just barely covering a golden pair of eyes. The child was the spitting image of its mother.

The baby griffon cocked its head. As did Rainbow Dash.

"Uh...hi?" The pegasus greeted.

"Warrk!" The baby griffon greeted right back. The first thing it had seen as its eyes adjusted, was the rainbow maned pegasus.

A/N: Okay. For those who you who remember this story, and for those of you who don't, I wrote this many years ago. Back during the second season of the show. Now when I first wrote this story, I was proud of it. I then posted it to FIM Fiction where it got some good attention. However, it also got some criticism and that very criticism made me start to hate the fanfic. Now it wasn't like they were saying this story sucks, as the people who criticized it said it was a good story and really seemed to like it. However, my dislike for the story had been set in and soon I began to hate it. So after finishing it, I eventually deleted it out of pure hatred. Eventually I showed old files to someone on Facebook and they liked the story. And as the years went by my hate for the story seemed to die. Now, my feelings are purely mixed. Pat of me sees some good points about this story, but there is still part of me that thinks this is the worst story I have ever written. Now I plan to upload the chapters bit by bit, and I am leaving it as is when I first posted it.

For those who remember this story, I hope this is a nice refresher for you, and for any newcomers, I hope you enjoy this story despite my mixed feelings for it.


	2. Chapter 1

A sharp rapping knocked against Twilight's door. Slowly she trotted to it, but it seemed the closer she got, the sharper the rapping became.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Twilight snapped, mildly irritated about the noise.

A stern look crossed her face the moment she opened the door. The look faded the moment she noticed who was it was.

"Oh Rainbow Dash, I didn't know it was you. How are you?" She greeted her friend with an enthusiastic smile.

Just like her previous look of annoyance, her smile faded into an etch of confusion. Upon her friend's mane, a creature laid atop it. Twilight couldn't believe her eyes, but it was a baby griffon The youngster tussled atop Rainbow Dash's mane tossing and bitting into it with its beak. Rainbow Dash winced in pain as the child continued to rough house atop her.

"Twilight...help." Rainbow Dash pleaded.

The baby griffon was suddenly set aglow with a purple light that coated its entire body. The baby was lifted up but not before taking a few strands of Rainbow Dash's mane.

"Ouch!" Rainbow Dash cried as she felt every pluck of hair.

Even in mid air, the baby griffon played with the strands of hair. Twilight held a perplexed look upon her face as she looked to Rainbow Dash. She didn't say anything, but her expression clearly asked questions.

"Um Dash, please explain," Twilight asked, "Are you babysitting?"

"No!" Rainbow Dash denied.

Twilight was taken aback by her friend's sudden outburst. "I'm sorry."

"No it's okay Twi. It's just been a rough morning" Rainbow Dash apologized.

"If you're not babysitting, then why on Equestria do you have a baby griffon?" Asked Twilight.

Rainbow Dash took in a breath and exhaled before she began. "Gilda."

"Gilda?" Twilight repeated. "As in your friend Gilda?"

"Former friend." Rainbow Dash made certain to put extra emphasis upon the word "former". "She showed up at my house last night. She looked terrible so I let her in. We talked and I let her spend the night. The next morning she's gone, and I find this on my table." She pointed a hoof to the young griffon who was still floating in mid air (and not caring). Seeing her spell was still in effect, Twilight set the baby down. The moment the griffon touched solid ground it abandoned its strands and done right for Rainbow Dash's leg. Instead of attacking as it had done to her mane, the baby nuzzled up against her.

"Wark!" it trilled.

"Hey get off you!" Rainbow Dash moved her leg away, but the griffon just pounced again.

"Twilight, do you know anything about griffons?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Using her magic, Twilight scoured through the various books in her library. The magic glow coated the books as Twilight went through them one by one. She didn't open them for she knew their content's well.

"Well there is one book I was reading that mentioned them. I never finished the part to be honest with you." After a bit of searching, Twilight found the book. "Here it is." Flipping through the pages, she stopped at the part that mentioned griffons.

"Here we are, griffons." Twilight searched through the pages fervently, looking up any information that could be useful to her friend." It didn't take Twilight long to find the info, for she had stopped at the page entitled "Griffon Development".

"Um Dash? Question."

Rainbow Dash ignored the baby for a moment and addressed her friend. "Yeah Twi?"

"When the baby hatched, were you the first thing it saw?" Twilight asked

Rainbow Dash held a look of nervousness for a moment, as she sensed the slow repetition of her friend's words. "

"Y-yeah. Why?"

Turning to her friend, Twilight still held her face in a frozen nervousness. It was almost as if she was uncertain how to break some bad news.

"Rainbow Dash, when a griffon hatches, they imprint upon the first thing they see." Twilight explained. "When they do that, they latch onto whatever they see for protection and nurturing."

A feeling of dread welled up in Rainbow Dash's chest. "What are you saying?" She gulped.

Twilight sighed. Although she wanted to tell her friend, she didn't know how she would handle it. Looking to Dash though, she could tell that they were simply delaying the inevitable. Best to spit it out now.

"It thinks you're it's mother." Twilight bluntly stated.

At that instant, Twilight saw Rainbow Dash's eyes widen.

"Uh Dash?"

"What did you just say?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight suddenly felt nervous herself. With a wrinkled brow and a small smile, she repeated, "Well it imprinted upon you and now it thinks you're its mother.

That was all Rainbow Dash needed to hear.

"WHAT!?" The pegasus screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Wark!" The noise sent the baby griffon reeling back, but not before going back to its "mommy". However, "Mommy's" mind couldn't take this bit of news so well. Rainbow Dash suddenly felt light headed and before she knew it, she was out like a light.

XXX

"Rainbow Dash!"

"Wark!?"

Rainbow Dash heard those voices intertwining with one another. They seemed distant and far gone, but their pull brought the pegasus out of the realm of dreams.

"Ugh my head." Rainbow Dash moaned.

"Rainbow Dash! Are you alright?" Twilight asked concernedly.

Rainbow Dash managed a small smile. "Oh Twilight, I had this horrible dream. I dreamt that this baby griffon thought I was its mother."

Twilight froze. "Dash?"

Rainbow Dash felt a sensation across her belly. Laying atop it, was the baby griffon, sleeping peacefully.

"It wasn't a dream." Twilight answered.

Rainbow Dash nearly bolted to her feet, but not wanting to wake the youngster, she carefully picked him up, setting it down with the utmost care.

"This can't be happening!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "I can't be anypony's mother! I'm supposed to be training to join the Wonderbolts! I don't have time for this!" Suddenly, Rainbow Dash felt a tug against her tail. Behind her, the baby griffon played with his "mother's" tail.

"Come on Twi, you have to help me!" Rainbow Dash pleaded.

"Rainbow Dash I'm sorry but I don't know what to do." Twilight admitted.

"Well can't you use some sort of spell to change it's memory. You know? Give it something else to imprint on."

Twilight was aghast as she gasped. "Dash! Even if I knew a spell like that I wouldn't use it on a baby! And just to let you know, it's a boy...I checked."

Rainbow Dash felt a pang of guilt for even thinking up such a thing, but she was feeling desperate. She had to find a way out of this. There had to be somepony, anypony who would just take in a sweet, adorable, baby griffon. Wait a moment; Sweet? Adorable? Had she just thought of those words? Never mind that. Dash had to think up a way out of this mess. Then an idea hit her. There was one pony would would just love a sweet little baby such as this.

XXX

"Fluttershy!"

The timid pegasus was momentarily startled by the sound of her own name. To her relief, it was only her dear friend Rainbow Dash.

"Hello there Rainbow Dash. How are-" Fluttershy trailed off the moment she noticed the creature riding atop her fellow pegasi's back.

"Oh my." Fluttershy put a hoof to her mouth.

The cottage air stood still as Fluttershy noticed a certain familiarity about the baby griffon. It almost looked like a miniature version of Gilda. Oh she had bad memories about that griffon. Not that she would be one to hate another, but the poor thing remembered how frightened she was when the griffon roared at her. Honestly, she had felt some relief when Gilda had left the room.

"Rainbow Dash, why do you?"

"Have a baby griffon on my back yeah I know." Rainbow Dash didn't want to go into another explanation as to why she had a baby now. Not that he was her baby. "It's a long story. But that's where you come in my friend."

"I do?" Fluttershy asked.

Rainbow Dash grinned. "Let's step inside your cottage shall we?" Without giving her friend a chance to speak, she pushed Fluttershy into her home. Shutting the door, Rainbow Dash began her pitch.

"Fluttershy. My dear, dear, dear friend."

Fluttershy suddenly felt nervous for a moment. She didn't like the way Dash was looking at her. "Y-yes?"

"You like animals right?" Rainbow Dash inquired.

"Yes." Fluttershy squeaked.

Rainbow Dash just knew this plan would work. "How would you like to take care of a sweet, kind, adorable, widdle baby griffon?"

With big eyes Rainbow Dash presented her question to Fluttershy. They were looks of pleading mixed in with sweetness. Fluttershy couldn't deny such a request; Rainbow Dash was sure of it.

"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash, but no."

That was not what Rainbow Dash was expecting for an answer.

"What!? But why Fluttershy!?" Rainbow Dash asked with dismay.

Looking around her cottage, Fluttershy answered. "W-well I have a lot of animals already and besides he's a baby."

"So? You handle baby animals all the time." Rainbow Dash argued.

"But not baby griffons; besides, he seems attached to you." Fluttershy pointed out.

The baby settled upon his imprinted mother's back. Rainbow Dash growled in irritation.

"Come on Fluttershy! Can't you do this for me? As a friend?"

Fluttershy found a "no" coming, but just looking at Rainbow Dash's pleading face just made it sink back into her throat. Rainbow Dash needed help with this, that much was certain. Though still a part of her wanted to deny this request. She knew nothing about griffons, let alone how to take care of them. But, then again, she couldn't turn down a friend in need.

"Well." Fluttershy began.

Rainbow Dash's grin grew steadily wider. This was it. Her burden would be lifted!

"Wark!"

All of a sudden, the baby griffon cried. Rainbow Dash at last noticed that the baby had left her back, and was now currently upon the floor. The baby was running across the floor chasing after somepony. Or rather, somebunny.

"Leave my Angel alone!" Fluttershy cried chasing after the baby.

Just then, something was knocked over. Rainbow Dash stood there and watched as she watched carnage unfold. The baby would chase after the fleeing Angel as fast as he could. Everywhere they would go, something would break. Each time that would happen, the chase would resume and something else would break. Rainbow Dash winced as she saw the chaos unfold throughout the tiny cottage.

"Wark!"

The baby griffon cried again. A bundle of fur and feathers bolted to Rainbow Dash. The youngster cowered beside the adult pegasus. Angel stood by his mistress with a triumphant look across his face. Fluttershy's look was one of dismay as her cottage living room was in a state of disarray. Rainbow Dash knew it was time to leave.

"I'll just be going then." With that said, she walked out.

Hearing a purring noise beside her, she looked down to see the baby rubbing up against her leg. Rainbow Dash grimaced as she was faced with a cold hard fact.

"I'm stuck with you aren't I?"

The griffon looked up at her with its big old golden eyes. "Wark!" It trilled happily.

Sighing, Rainbow Dash trotted back to Twilight's house. She would need to borrow that book. After all, one needed to know how to take care of a baby griffon, and she was currently stumped on griffon genealogy.


	3. Chapter 2

Rainbow Dash knew little to nothing about baby griffons. That much had been established. But she remembered a good friend that held a book. Rainbow Dash received a few stares as she trotted along with a baby griffon in tow. The rainbow maned pegasus took the looks in stride smiling nervously. The little griffon stuck by his adoptive mother very closely, never straying from her side. Rainbow Dash had tried moving faster, but the little one would simply speed up to be with its parent. Not that Rainbow Dash would ever admit to that.

Her mind solely focused upon her destination; Twilight's house. That book on griffons would be really helpful right about now. Good thing she was just about there, all she had to do was open the door and...

"And so I said to her-"

The voice stopped dead in its tracks the moment its recipient noticed Rainbow Dash. It's recipient Twilight noticed Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash, I didn't see you there." Twilight spoke noticing her friend.

The owner of the previous voice stood silent for a moment, observing the tiny package at Rainbow Dash's hooves.

"Is that?" Rarity pointed with her right hoof; the owner of the voice.

"Perfect." Rainbow Dash thought sarcastically. It was nothing against Rarity herself, but Rainbow Dash didn't want anypony else knowing about her little "problem".

Rarity trotted over to the baby griffon. The baby trilled and hid behind one of Rainbow Dash's legs the moment Rarity neared him. Rarity let out a tiny squee at the little one's action.

"Goodness! That is so adorable!" Rarity cried. "It really thinks you're its mother."

Rainbow Dash sighed lamentably. "Tell me about it. The little squirt won't leave me alone. It wouldn't even go with Fluttershy."

Twilight let out a tiny gasp. "You tried to dump him on Fluttershy! Dash, I told you how damaging that could be for him!"

"Well what was I supposed to do?" Rainbow Dash countered.

"I don't know! Act like a mother!" Twilight hotly declared.

"I'm not his mother!"

Before the fight could get any worse, Rarity stepped between the two of them.

"Now, now, Twilight, you can't blame Rainbow Dash. She was simply doing what's best for the child." Rarity defended.

Rainbow Dash grinned triumphantly. At least somepony was on her side.

"I mean after all, Fluttershy is responsible and would know how to handle this little dear." Rarity beamed. "Besides, Rainbow Dash isn't equipped for such matters."

"Yeah I'm not-" Rainbow Dash began, but stopped midway. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Rarity could pick up the trace of a tone withing Rainbow Dash's voice. Suddenly she felt nervous for a moment. "Well I merely meant that...it's just...well you don't seem like the kind of pony to handle a child."

At first, Rainbow Dash paused. Shortly though, Dash could thought something to say.

"I can so handle a child!" Flying up to her friend, she dug her face right into Rarity' with a snort. "What? You think I'm not up to it?"

"I-I never said that." Rarity answered.

Rainbow Dash wasn't convinced "No but you were thinking it! You probably think the same thing don't you!" Rainbow Dash pointed an accusing hoof towards Twilight.

Twilight didn't know what to say. She knew it was Rainbow Dash's responsibility to protect and raise this child, but in all honesty, Rainbow Dash didn't seem like the kind to deal with children. Have them admire her, yes, but not deal with them.

"Oh I see. None of you think I have what it takes do you?" Again, no answer came. "Well I'll show you! I'll show you all!"

Rainbow Dash spied the book Twilight was reading earlier and picked it up before she slammed the door behind her. A few second later, the door opened again, as Rainbow Dash returned to pick up something she had neglected to grab, the baby griffon. Not sparing her friends a look, she took to the skies and headed home, book and griffon in tow.

XXX

"Okay. Where is that part? Griffons, griffons." Rainbow Dash flipped through the pages, searching for the entry on griffons. "Ah here it is!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she at last found the correct entry.

She began to read the the first paragraph, learning all she didn't know about griffons. Even during her time with Gilda, she didn't know much about griffons. However, the entry she was looking for was about newborn griffons. It didn't take long for her to find the entry.

Guuuuu

A low but deep sound interrupted her chain of thought. Her eyes turned to the baby griffon, who was currently holding its claws over its belly. He looked up to Rainbow Dash with a pleading look within his eyes.

"I guess you're hungry." Rainbow Dash noted. Flipping through the pages, Rainbow Dash looked for anything on what griffons eat. Reading, she could see their diets were closely the same to ponies, with the sole exception of eating hay and plants. Meat was a prime diet among griffons. Rainbow Dash could cross that off of her list of foods to eat. But what she was looking for was how to feed baby griffons. What she found nearly made her gag.

"No way." She muttered.

When feeding their newborns, adult griffons pre chew their food.

That sentence alone was enough to halt Rainbow Dash in her reading.

"Uh uh! I am not doing that!" She boldly declared

"Warrk!" The baby griffon trilled, hungry for food (and attention).

"Okay okay. Hold on I'm going to feed you." Looking through her fridge, she pulled out various fruits which she placed in front of the baby griffon. "Come on, eat up." She beckoned.

The baby griffon merely stared at the fruit, cocking his head to the side, "Wark?" He trilled in a confused tone. In response to the request, the baby titled his head back and opened its beak. Rainbow Dash knew what it was trying to say.

"You got to be kidding me."

Apparently nopony was kidding. Reluctantly, Rainbow Dash nosed a fruit. There really was no way around it. Normally she would enjoy a good peach, but not today. With a quick snap, she bit into the fruit and began to chew. Slowly she went, grinding it into a fine mushy mass. Rainbow Dash could feel the taste leaving the fruit, her tongue now tasting something something bitter and devoid of fruit juice. When she felt she was done, she neared her head towards the griffon's open maw and let loose her mouth's contents, pushing with her tongue. The mush entered the griffon's mouth who gladly ate it. When it was done, the griffon trilled happily.

"Wark!" Came its happy response.

Rainbow Dash shivered at what she had just done, but halted when she noticed that griffon still had its mouth another piece of fruit, Rainbow Dash did the same the same thing as before, filling the young one's stomach,

Rubbing it's belly, the baby griffon gave a sign it was satisfied.

Rainbow Dash sighed. "Glad you're happy." She recited bitterly.

She made a mental note to herself. "Buy baby food."

XXX

"Quit squirming." Rainbow Dash demanded.

After eating, the baby griffon was starting to become active. Rainbow Dash was about to take them both shopping for baby food. Rainbow Dash was not going through that again. However, the baby was not making things easy. The moment they took to the air, the baby began to squirm upon Rainbow Dash's back. It made flying difficult nonetheless. Luckily, they managed to make it to the ground.

"Stop moving! I'm just going to the store for some baby food okay? I don't want to play." Rainbow Dash warned.

The baby continued to tussle against Rainbow Dash's mane as if it were a toy; biting down on it hard and pulling it just the same.

"Ugh you're impossible!" Rainbow Dash groaned. If only somepony could take this little nuisance off her hooves, just for a moment.

And then she spotted somepony, or a trio of somepony's. An idea struck her. Hopefully this nuisance would be taken care of.

"Hey girls!" Rainbow Dash called.

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetiebelle looked up as they knew the call was directed towards them.

"Hey Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo happily called as her idol galloped up to them.

All three girls immediately noticed the adorable specimen atop Rainbow Dash's back.

"What's that?" Sweetiebelle asked.

Rainbow Dash glared at the baby, "Some kind of bug." She replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Apple Bloom cocked her head. "Ain't that a bird?" The filly asked.

Rainbow Dash didn't really care much about what it was; to her it was a bug. A cute bug that is. Not that she would ever admit that. In fact, she shouldn't even be thinking that. Why was she thinking that?

"Never mind." She said both to the filly and to her own thoughts. "How would you girls like to do me a solid favor?"

Just hearing that spurred Scootaloo's response. "Oh anything for you Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow Dash grinned at that remark. "Perfect, I need to do something, so I was wondering if you girls would watch this little guy for me." Rainbow Dash asked. "I'll throw in five bits for each of ya." She extended the offer.

Five bits sounded good from the expressions Rainbow Dash noticed. Scootaloo beat her friends to responding once again. "You don't have to pay me Rainbow Dash! I'll do anything you want."

"Yeah this could be a way to gain our cutie marks!" Apple Bloom happily cried.

The three girls put their hooves together and cheered. "Cutie Mark Crusaders Babysitters!"

Rainbow Dash had to grin at the enthusiasm the girls presented. And with this out of the way, she could have some peace. Removing the griffon baby from her back with some pulled hairs, she presented him to the girls.

"Wark!" He cried, showing plenty of resistance as his adoptive mother pulled him off his favorite perch.

"Cut that out!" Rainbow Dash harshly scolded. "I really don't have time for this."

The baby griffon kept its mouth shut, doing what it was told for once. Rainbow Dash's face etched in surprise. Surprised or not, her package was delivered and now it was time to go.

"Waarrk." A tiny trill behind her made her stop momentarily, but she kept going.

"I'll be back soon." She muttered underneath her breath

XXX

"So how exactly do we babysit?" Sweetiebelle asked perplexed.

That was a good question. The girls really had no idea on babysitting and what not.

"That's easy, we just watch em." Apple Bloom suggested.

Taking that into notion, the girls did what came to mind, watching the baby. The griffon stared up at his sitters with the utmost confusion upon his feathered features.

"This is boring." Scootaloo griped.

It was unanimous to all of them, this was boring. When they had started this job, they had hoped for a bit of excitement, or at least something to happen. They wanted their cutie marks, but they wanted to at least earn them in an exciting way.

"I got an idea!" Apple Bloom suddenly piped up. "Why don't we take him into town?"

"I don't know girls. Rainbow Dash wanted us to watch him." Sweetiebelle cautioned.

"Duh! He'll be with us." Scootaloo reasoned.

That seemed logical enough besides, what could happen? The baby on the other claw had had enough of these strange ponies. His mind was amiss with thoughts. He didn't want them, he wanted Mommy. Where was Mommy?

"WARK!" He screeched. It grew into a more incessant cry as he flailed his legs and spread out his underdeveloped wings.

Both girls covered their ears at the shrill sound.

"Ugh make him stop!" Apple Bloom whined.

The trio closed their eyes momentarily but when the opened them, the baby was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Scootaloo cried. This was not good. She couldn't let Rainbow Dash down, not now.

"There he is!" Sweetiebelle cried.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders saw a trailing speck of golden brown, running right towards Ponyville. Seeing that, the Cutie Mark Crusaders trailed after him.


	4. Chapter 3

Rainbow Dash trotted along the aisles of Rich's Barnyard Bargains. A lot of great deals presented themselves to her, price cuts, fifty percent off, buy one get one free. They were all so appealing she nearly grabbed whatever she could lay her hooves upon. But she had a particular item in mind.

"Ah babyfood." Rainbow Dash grabbed several bottles of the mush into her cart as she made her way to the checkout lane. Luckily there wasn't a short line. She could get this done as soon as possible.

"Welcome to Rich's Barnyard Bargains," The checkout pony spoke in an emotionless drawl. Clearly she didn't want to be here. Luckily her boss wasn't watching. "How can I help you?"

Rainbow Dash placed the jars stop the service counter and the checkout pony began her job.

"So are these organic?" Rainbow Dash asked.

The checkout pony looked at one of the jars. "It says organic on the lable."

"Yeah. But you know it says it's organic, but I just want to make sure this is one hundred percent organic. It's for...somepony."

The checkout pony stared at the pegasus blankly. "I'm sure."

"Could you check?"

Once more a blank stare followed. "No."

Frowning, Rainbow Dash decided to go with her gut. After all, this was just baby food. It wasn't as if it mattered if the little guy had a healthy meal. But then again, this was a baby after all. Rainbow Dash shook her head, dismissing the thought. Why was she getting all of these thoughts? Could the little pest have affected her that much. She couldn't think of such things. All she wanted was to get out of here and never have to do another "feeding" again.

Since this whole ordeal had begun, Rainbow Dash suddenly felt as if things would work out.

XXX

"Baby!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"Little griffon!" Sweetie Belle cried.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders followed the baby griffon to Ponyville. For a baby, the little one was fast; really fast. By the time they had reached the outskirts of the town, he had run out of sight.

"I can't believe we lost him. Rainbow Dash is going to so disappointed." Scootaloo lamented, displeased with the idea of letting down her idol.

"Come on he has to be here somewhere." Apple Bloom attempted to brighten up the situation.

The trio trotted deeper into town, keeping an eye out for any sign of white or brown. Their hooves beat against the stone path as they hastened their steps. They soon found themselves in the market place. Many ponies mulled about buying and selling. Although there were many signs of coat colors, there were none of the griffon variety.

"He could be anywhere." Sweetiebelle complained. "We'll never find him."

"We can't give up! Rainbow Dash is counting on us!" Scootaloo wouldn't give up. There were more than five bits at stake.

The market was big, and there were plenty of places for a baby to hide. Then again, the baby probably wasn't even here in the first place.

"Aggghhhh!" A shrill scream echoed throughout the market. Following the direction of the sound, the Cutie Mark Crusaders noticed Bon Bon frantically back stepping from a vegetable stand. "There's a rat in there!" The frightened mare proclaimed.

The owner of the stand immediately looked through his stand to make sure that wasn't true. His eye raised quizically as he noticed nothing was out of the ordinary with his produce.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong with-"

" _Wark!"_

The tiny but shrill sound gave away a position, one that Bon Bon and the stand owner noticed. A furry, feathery runt poked its way out of the vegetables. It's big, golden eyes stared up at the adult ponies, especially the one with the multicolored hair. For a moment, an image placed over Bon Bon as the baby's memories played back a certain game it liked the play. Bon Bon let out another shrill scream as the baby griffon leapt and dug into her mane, tussling it about and enjoying himself.

"Get it out! Get it out!" Bon Bon screamed as she tried to remove the extra addition to her hair.

"There you are baby!" The trio of voices blended in together.

The baby turned its head and noticed the three strange fillies charging towards him. Although they were strangers to him, to everypony else, they were the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The three girls leapt at the griffon only for them to crash right into Bon Bon. The baby leapt from his mare perch and hopped to a new stand, shocking the respective owner.

"I'll get him!" Apple Bloom exclaimed. The filly leapt at the stand only to be smeared with fruit juices. Unfortunately, the young griffon leapt the moment his pursuer followed. Hopping to a new stand, the baby repeated the process as Scootaloo and Sweetiebelle met with similar success as their friend. Each time they would leap, the baby griffon would leap even faster causing a great mess of things. The noise and growing shouts of the ponies filled the young griffon with alarm. He sought protection. He sought...Mommy! There she was! Mommy was here! She would protect him!

The little griffon darted to his mother cuddling up to her leg just as he had done in the past. Rainbow Dash moved her leg away slightly, just as she had done so before whenever her "baby" showered her with affection. However, for the time being, her attention was divided between her little baggage, and the angry stares of every pony present. Well minus the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The adult ponies however, quickly connected the dots noticing the griffon's preference towards Rainbow Dash.

Sheepishly grinning, Rainbow Dash uttered a simple apology. "Sorry everypony."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders showed equal sheepishness as they trotted up to Rainbow Dash.

"So...do we still get five bits each?" Scootaloo asked.

Rainbow Dash groaned. Today was turning out so well.

XXX

The sound was excruciating; piercing the ear drums.

"Come on please be quiet!" Rainbow Dash pleaded.

It had started the moment they had gotten home. Rainbow Dash had managed to feed the squirming brat, with much difficulty of course. Yet, after one jar of baby food and being a fussy eater, the baby griffon suddenly broke into a crying fit. The day had long passed into night. It went like a breeze. Rainbow Dash had kept the child quiet long enough, but soon the child grew hungry. One jar of baby food later, Rainbow Dash's mane was frazzled mess; remnants of the earlier feeding.

"Come on, eat up." She had said. Taking the spoon, she nudged it toward the baby with the intent of filling its belly. The child turned its head away in protest.

"Please...I don't have time for this." Rainbow Dash whined. She would nudge her head towards the baby who continued to defy her. "Come on. Open up so the dragon can get in its cave." Rainbow Dash tried a new approach; one that had been tried on in her youth.

Slowly the young griffon opened its beak and gradually accepted the flavored mush. One bite followed, then two, and more. A small grin played upon Rainbow Dash's face as the griffon swallowed. Maybe this whole parenthood thing wasn't so bad after all. Today had been rough, but this one brief moment, seeing the grinning face of the baby griffon.

"BLARGH!" All of a sudden, the baby's face contorted in clear discomfort and the next thing Rainbow Dash knew, her wide eyed expression was covered with...whatever was left of the baby food.

That was the past however, in the present, meal time had long ended and now the baby currently was screaming its head off.

"What's wrong?" Rainbow Dash tried to keep her voice calm and peaceful, not wanting to upset the child even further. But the child continued to cry no matter what she said or did.

"What? You want something to play with?" Rainbow Dash looked around for anything that could be used as a toy, but found nothing. "How about a funny face?" Rainbow Dash stuck out her tongue and made her best silly face, but still nothing. Tank had long retreated into his shell, hoping to drown out the noise. At this point, Rainbow Dash wished she had a shell to retreat into. This was becoming too intense. The child continued to cry and wail, never ending in its onslaught against her eardrums. It went further than that even. Her poor mind tried to maintain all rationality of patience and understanding. After all, this was only a baby. But her patience had its limit. It couldn't go on for long, and whatever strand of reasoning had reached its zenith.

"SHUT UP!" The entire room fell silent. Tank retreated back into his shell for a second time, and the baby griffon closed his beak. his large golden eyes increased in size, focusing on the pegasus before her. It didn't take long for a whimper to emerge and with a tear in his eyes, the baby griffon let it out.

As the crying commenced, Rainbow Dash's left eye twitched.

XXX

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Twilight trotted to the door, hoping to quell the pounding. It grew more incessant with each step she took. Reaching for the handle, she only opened it just a tad before it burst open. Immediately, her ears were hit with a screeching sound. Staring back at her was a tired looking Rainbow Dash; upon her back, the baby griffon screamed, tears streaming down his face. "Rainbow Dash? What?"

"Twilight! He won't stop crying!" Rainbow Dash's complaint came like a force of wind. Although nothing blew Twilight over, she could feel the overwhelming emotion behind it.

Without saying a word, Twilight beckoned her friend inside, wincing at the crying.

"I've tried everything but he just won't shut up!"

Without a cue, Twilight levitated the youngster off Rainbow Dash's back. Moving him towards her, Twilight observed the child. Gently, she patted her hoof upon his back

"Urp!" The child let out a cute, tiny burp.

"There, he just had a little gas."

Lowering the child down, he let out a yawn before curling up, drifting off to sleep. Rainbow Dash stared at the griffon, her right eye twitching in irritation. Gas? All he had was some plain old gas? Furthermore, a simple burp was what was needed to fix everything.

"I can't do this." Rainbow Dash muttered.

"Excuse me?" Twilight asked, just barely hearing her friend.

With an exasperated sigh, Rainbow Dash ran a hoof across her face, causing a few strands of her mane to fall out of place.

"This is too much. Today was just awful, and it's all his fault!" Angrily she pointed a hoof to the sleeping, innocent babe.

"Oh come on Rainbow Dash, you can't blame him," Twilight reasoned, "he's just a baby."

"More like a little nightmare." Rainbow Dash sardonically retorted. "I swear, ever since he came into my life he's been nothing but a headache!"

Twilight opened her mouth to reason, but Rainbow Dash wasn't done.

"I can't stand it! I don't have any free time to myself. Look I know you said he imprinted upon me but I'm not meant to be anypony's mother. There has to be a way around this." Rainbow Dash tried to think of anyway to get out of this forced motherhood.

A moment of silence followed, save for the griffon's snoring. At last, Twilight broke the silence. "Look, Dash." Twilight began. "I can't imagine what your feeling right now. If I was in your position, I probably might feel the same way."

A soft snort escaped from the pegasus. Nopony could even begun to fathom to how she felt.

"But for some reason, you and this little gryphon were brought together. If you ask me, its fate."

Fate. That was a good word to sum up the situation. It all seemed like more than just a coincidence. Not that Rainbow Dash cared for it. To be honest, the whole thing sounded like something out of one of Twilight's books.

"Twilight. I just...I just don't know." Rainbow Dash wearily replied.

Twilight sighed. "Why don't you stay here tonight?" She offered. "Tomarrow morning, I could write a letter to the princess. There's an orphanage in Canterlot. I-I'm sure we can work something out." Twilight wasn't sure if that idea could work. She had said and read about how young griffons imprint upon the first thing they see. Something like this could be damaging to the youngster's psyche. But they could get to that in the morning. Twilight brought Rainbow Dash a blanket, as well as for the baby, forming a makeshift nest for him to rest. Rainbow Dash rested as well, tired from a long day of humiliation. Her mind went over the events of the day repeatedly. How did her life come to this? What did she do to deserve this? Oh well, this would all be fixed wit ha quick letter to the princess; she hoped.

Suddenly, before long, she heard a tiny yawn. Looking over to the makeshift nest, she noticed the baby griffon walking towards her. A soft grumble scratched her throat. She nearly pushed the baby away, but another cute yawn put that action aside. Before she could say a word, the baby cuddled up to her, nuzzling against her soft coat. A sound that was like a purr emerged from the baby who continued its cuddle fest.

"Oh no, don't try and butter me up, not after today." Despite her words, the baby continued to cuddle. "Don't think this cutesy stuff is going to work on me." The baby gazed up at Rainbow Dash with its big golden eyes. "Even if you are kind of cute." Shaking her head, Rainbow Dash rose to her feet and headed towards Twilight's book shelf. She pulled out a rather particular book, one she hoped to find.

"Daring Doo and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone." Rainbow Dash read.

Setting herself down, Rainbow Dash got into position, making sure that the baby was in the proper spot. "Now I'm only reading this so you won't keep me up all night."

The baby trilled and snuggled up, gazing into the book as Rainbow Dash lowered it.

How long she read, she didn't really gauge the time, stopping when the baby at last fell asleep. Closing the book, Rainbow Dash set her head down, but she didn't close her eyes, not just yet. Her eyes watched the baby's body move up with his breathing.

"Why do you have to be so cute?" Rainbow Dash asked.

The baby merely moved in its sleep, uncaring and unknowing of the world around it. A small smile played upon her lips before she closed her eyes completely.

Maybe she wouldn't quit this whole parenthood thing, not just yet. After all, it wasn't like her to quit anything she tried.


	5. Chapter 4

Twilight awoke the next morning, same as always. Yet to her it wasn't a usual morning; the events of last night played a prominent role within her mind. There was the matter of the baby griffon and what Rainbow Dash intended to do with it. Obviously, motherhood was the best route for the little one, species barrier besides. Of course, there was the matter of Rainbow Dash's capabilities. Twilight knew her friend had dreams and ambitions. Those dreams involved the Wonder Bolts, not parenthood. Adoption was the only considered route for the pegasus, but honestly it would more than likely cause trauma to the young child. Yet in a way, it was what was best for the hatchling. Rainbow Dash being a mother played an odd scenario within her skull. Although as much reservation Twilight had on the matters of the matter of raising the baby, ultimately it was up to Rainbow Dash.

"Come on open up."

A rather soothing voice reached her ears. Next came a garbled sound emanating from the throat (if Twilight had to guess). Following that, there was a squish plopping to solid ground which only ended with a gulp. Curious, Twilight trotted down her stairs to find a sight that absolutely surprised her. The baby griffon sat with its beak wide open. Multicolored mush entered its mouth disappearing down its throat. It's deliverer was a certain rainbow maned pegasus.

"Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked curiously.

Rainbow Dash turned her head at the sound of her friend's voice.

"Twighlighghbt?" Rainbow Dash spoke with a mouth full of fruit mush.

Twilight backed away with a disgusted look upon her face. Seeing her mistake, Rainbow Dash dropped the rest of the mush into the baby's mouth.

"Sorry about that Twi," Rainbow Dash said whilst twirling her tongue to wash out the bad taste, "I didn't have any baby food so I borrowed some fruit from you."

"It's alright." Twilight noticed a serene look upon her friend's face.

"Are we full?" Rainbow Dash asked in a playful tone.

The baby griffon trilled as the pony tickled its tummy slightly with her nose.

Twilight couldn't believe the sight, quite a change from the previous night. Twilight just had to ask, "Are you alright Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow Dash pulled away from the baby, noticing the tender moment she presently displayed. "Uh yeah! Everything's cool." The mare attempted to play off her behavior. "Just hanging with Little G here."

"Little G?"

"Yeah the baby." Rainbow Dash pointed a hoof towards the youngster who proudly puffed out its chest. "I mean I had to call him something right?"

That was a valid point. Up until now the baby had remained nameless. Twilight had her own opinions of the title "Little G".

"What happened to not wanting to be a mother?" Twilight asked.

A slight flush crossed her face as Rainbow Dash remembered her earlier demeanor. Putting back on her cool collected self. "Oh that. Well I mean I aint a quitter and besides, what kind of pony would I be if I gave this little guy up. After all, he imprinted upon me like you said."

Twilight noted the hypocrisy of the statement, but kept silent for her friend's sake. "I guess that is true."

Rainbow Dash then smirked. "Besides, seeing as I'm his mother now, he's going to need somepony to look up to, a hero." The pegasus puffed out her chest as she envisioned herself as a role model. The thought of having somepony look up to her was something that intrigued her greatly. It's wasn't as if she had anyone who was like that at the moment.

XXX

Scootaloo opened her eyes greeting the new dawn. Or rather the picture of Rainbow Dash she hung upon her wall. Yep, it was great to have an idol such as she.

XXX

"So what are you going to name him?" Twilight asked.

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash responded.

"Well you can't just call him Little G."

Twilight had a point. Throughout the time of this forced parenthood, Rainbow Dash had neglected to name this child. It wasn't as if his biological mother left him anything. Rainbow Dash felt she owed the kid at least something for some reason.

"I guess you're right." Rainbow Dash agreed.

The child continued to stare at his adoptive mother, before hopping down to greet her. The griffon purred, rubbing his head against her leg. On reaction, Rainbow Dash almost moved her leg away, yet this time she didn't. The child continued to rub affectionately, while Rainbow Dash found a growing smile forming upon her face.

"Well I guess we do need a name for you huh?" Rainbow Dash asked the child.

"Wark!" The child responded.

"Hmm, now what can we call you? Captain Awesome?" Rainbow Dash suggested.

"Wark!" The griffon trilled happily.

Twilight on the other hand wasn't so excited, frowning at the idea. "You really want him to go through life with a name like that?"

"What's wrong with it?" Rainbow Dash inquired, a bit offended that her name choice met with some criticism. "He seems to like it." The baby griffon stuck out his chest proudly. Just the sound of "Captain Awesome" seemed to bring some sense of pride.

"I just think you could come up with a better name. Like perhaps Archimedes or Icarus?"

Rainbow Dash formed her own frown, perplexing the unicorn. "Uh no offense Twi, but those sound incredibly dorky."

"They're not dorky! Those are very intelligent sounding names." Twilight resigned herself.

"Well I don't want my boy sounding like an egghead." Rainbow Dash declared.

Twilight was suddenly surprised. "Your boy?" She said with a slight smirk.

Rainbow Dash was surprised at her own words. Her boy? By all means that much was true now. Grinning, her cheeks went red from the sudden attention Twilight was giving her. But, she merely held her head up with pride, her mane tossing backwards. The griffon looked up at his parent and did the same, imitating or rather emulating. There was no time to dwell on that, as Rainbow Dash and Twilight had quickly forgotten.

"Well in any case, I'm not giving him those names." Rainbow Dash reaffirmed.

Before Twilight could argue the exceptional sophistication of those names, but those were put on hold.

"Look Twi, I know this is last minute, but could you watch him for a moment?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"What? But Rainbow-" Twilight argued.

"I really have to get to my weather duties." Rainbow Dash explained. "I'd take him with me but you know?"

Twilight didn't need it explained to her. Rainbow Dash did have her job and couldn't very well take a child with her.

Reluctantly, Twilight had no choice but to concede. "Fine. It's no trouble." She sighed.

Grinning, Rainbow Dash nearly left when she felt a nudge. At her leg. Looking downward, she saw the baby griffon. The child looked up at her with its big golden colored eyes, wide and brimming. Rainbow Dash found herself being drawn into it.

"I'll be back soon okay?" Rainbow Dash put a comforting hoof upon her charge's shoulder.

The griffon reached its head up with a nuzzle which Rainbow Dash returned. Twilight watched the scene, her heart warming at the sight of it. Goodbyes were said, and Rainbow Dash was off. The door shut blowing air at the small griffon. The brief disappointment of his adoptive mother's absence vanished the moment he turned his gaze to Twilight.

As Twilight felt the griffon's stare, a sudden feeling of uneasiness washed over her. Yet, she didn't know why.

XXX

Normally Rainbow Dash would find a nice cloud to sleep on after she finished her duties. That was her routine for the most part, although changes occasionally occurred. It was a testament to her care free lifestyle, and that is how she liked it. However, a new little cog had worked its way into her metaphorical machine; the machine being her life.

A cloud here, a cloud there, Rainbow Dash could do this in her sleep. Per usual, she attempted to finish her job as quickly as possible. If only to get back to her "boy". That word still rang a foreign taste upon her tongue. Quite frankly she had never planned on being a mother, nor even considered it. She didn't find it odd, lots of mares in the world went through life without a husband or children. Those things weren't of any interest to this particular pegasus mare. Yet, here she was.

The air around her blew her coat and mane around. To the ponies below, she was merely a blue streak nearly matching against the sky. The only indication it was a pony was her multicolored mane and the cutie mark upon her flank.

"Almost done."

Just a few more clouds and she would be finished. With a twirl and dive she cleared away the last trace of stray weather and sure enough, the skies were clear. Well, clear enough that is. A few clouds still remained, but they were ones that were inconsequential to her work.

"There, job done." she congratulated herself.

With her duty completed, there was no other choice but to return to the library. Hastily she flew until the sight of the tree. Once her hooves touched solid ground, she rapped against the door. Behind it, a series of stomping hooves could be heard followed lastly by the creak of the opening door. Twilight Sparkle stood in the doorway with a disgruntled visage. Tussling her mane about was a familiar bundle of golden grown feathers.

"Wark!" The bundle trilled and leapt from its perch to it's "mother's side". Twilight winced in pain as the baby momentarily dug into her skin with its talons.

"Heh. Sorry Twi. I know he can be a handful." Rainbow Dash apologized.

"Tell me about it." Twilight replied dryly. "So you think up a name for him yet?"

Rainbow Dash pondered for a bit before answering. "You know, while I was up there, I was making sure I finished the job fast. It kind of reminded me of the little guy here." Rainbow Dash said whilst patting the griffon's head with her hoof.

"I'd say so. My entire book shelf is on the floor thanks to him." Twilight mentioned with a slight hint of bitterness. More so at what had happened, not towards the child himself. "He's a little whirlwind if you ask me."

"More like a gale force." Rainbow Dash joked. "So that's what I'm gonna call him, Gale Force Wind. Gale for short." Rainbow beamed down at the newly christened child. "You like that name don't you?"

"Wark!" Gale trilled, clearly liking the sound of his new name.

Twilight was impressed; that name was indeed clever. "I'm a little surprised you came up with that."

Rainbow nearly said something, finding the statement mildly insulting, but lacking a true implication.

"See? I told you this was fate." Twilight reminded her friend.

"I gotta agree with you, this motherhood thing is going to be tough, but I'm me after all," boasted the pegasus. "I can handle this thing no sweat."

It was good to see her friend so confident, especially when she was so frustrated yesterday.

"Well I'm glad things have worked out for you." Twilight admitted with honesty.

"That's not all. I got big plans for this kid." Rainbow Dash suddenly declared.

"Plans?" Twilight inquired.

Rainbow Dash's eyes rose to the sky, visions and fantasy's playing out within her head. They were such grand dreams, and they all had one thing in common: they involved young Gale.

"Since "I'm" his mother, he's going to need somepony to look up to; a hero; dare I say it an idol."

Twilight could tell her friend was already gaining a swelled head as her ego rose.

"I'm going to teach him lots of things, but most importantly, this kid is going to be the fastest thing in the Equestrian skies!" Rainbow Dash then rubbed her nose in Gale's face. "Who's going to be fast? You are! You are! Yes! You are!"

"Wark!" Gale trilled once again.

"Well he is a growing griffon after all, so you have plenty of time." Said Twilight.

"Oh I'm not waiting." Rainbow Dash smirked. "The first lesson starts today."

Twilight blinked in sudden shock and surprise. "What!?" She exclaimed.

Rainbow Dash on the other hand merely smiled and thought of the future. Soon Equestria would cheer the name of Gale Force Wind, son of Rainbow Dash.

A/N: I think Rainbow Dash is getting the hang of this parenthood thing don't you?


	6. Chapter 5

Rainbow Dash was a rather proud mare; headstrong as well. When she had an idea in her head, she set out to do it. This idea was no exception. Such a good idea Rainbow Dash thought confidently to herself. Her head held high, she trotted with pride whilst little Gale mimicked her movements.

"Rainbow Dash please reconsider this." Twilight urged.

"Reconsider what? My awesome idea?" Rainbow Dash quipped. "No way! This is going to be perfect."

Gale had no idea what the two big ponies were talking about. All he knew was that his mommy was happy and the purple lady was upset about something. He loved it when Mommy was happy. The purple lady had been no fun during the time Mommy was away. Now that Mommy was back, he could have lots of fun.

"But you can't teach him to fly! He's too young!" Twilight argued.

Rainbow Dash scoffed. "You're never too young to learn."

"But he just hatched not too long ago!" Twilight attempted to reason with her friend. Rainbow Dash on the other hoof didn't seem to pay her any mind.

"Well I read that a griffon's wings develop far earlier than a pegasus's. Some of them even fly days out of the nest." Rainbow Dash informed.

Twilight's face scrunched with irritation, regretting the fact she had given Rainbow Dash that book. "Yes but these aren't normal circumstances." Twilight once more attempted to reason. "Maybe if you were a griffon you could probably do this no problem but you're not."

Rainbow Dash turned her head with an irritated glare. Gale, who was too busy copying Rainbow Dash, bumped right into her leg. "First you want me to raise him then you don't. Make up your mind Twi."

"I never said I didn't want you to raise him." Twilight corrected. "I just think you need to reconsider your method, that's all."

"Method smethid." Rainbow Dash retorted. "I know what I'm doing! Trust me."

"You can't throw him out of a tree!" Twilight exclaimed.

Rainbow Dash halted momentarily muttering "Dang! Scratch that one." only to continue moving again. Twilight held even more reservations, but they fell upon deaf ears, for Rainbow Dash was already out of range. Twilight stared outward with concerned eyes before letting loose a sigh.

"I really hope she doesn't get him killed."

XXX

With her initial tree plan out the window, Rainbow Dash needed a new plan in order to make teach her adoptive son flight.

"No that wouldn't work." She told herself, dismissing another idea. Each one would pop into her head only to be discarded a second later. She wanted the kid to fly but wanted to do it in a way that seemed reasonable. That and she didn't want to be judged as an unfit mother. It was still peculiar that she had warmed up to the idea so quickly. As her eyes drifted to Gale, she spied him playing amongst the grass, tearing it up and snapping at invisible enemies; so unaware of what was going on around him. Rainbow Dash managed a small grin as she watched the child play.

Sighing, she flopped her backside against the ground; resuming her pondering.

"I'll make a flier out of you kid." she promised once again.

Nothing but the blue sky stared down at her. That is until a certain pink face popped itself, or rather herself into view.

"Hi Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie's excited voice greeted.

Rainbow Dash jumped slightly, making a strangled sound in her throat. "Geez don't jump out like that!"

"Hee hee! Sorry." Pinkie Pie apologized.

Looking around the field, Rainbow Dash spied nopony was with the pink storm that was Pinkie Pie. What she was doing in a field all by herself was unknown. Rainbow Dash almost decided to ask of it, but decided against it seeing as the reason for such an action was probably "just because", or a simple "I dunno" from her friend. It probably was best if it remained unanswered.

Pinkie Pie was so random after all.

"So whacha doing?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Rainbow Dash pointed a hoof towards young Gale who to her shock was starting to bound off again. Quickly, Rainbow Dash jetted towards the young griffon, grabbing him by the tale with her teeth. "Not so fast ya little whirlwind!" the pegasus scolded.

Gale scratched at the ground leaving little claw marks. Pinkie Pie eyed the little griffon, with wide eyed interest.

With a loud gasp, Pinkie Pie stuck her head right in front of Gale's. With a loud cry, Gale hid behind Rainbow Dash.

"A baby griffon? Where'd you get him?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I adopted him...sort of." Rainbow Dash answered.

Pinkie Pie remained silent for a moment, but not before asking, "Does that mean you're a mommy?"

Rainbow Dash thought of nothing else to answer but "Yeah I guess so."

Pinkie Pie fell silent as a realization hit her. "So that makes you a Mommy Dash?"

Finding the statement true in a sense, Rainbow Dash agreed.

The pink pony's body began to shake and shudder as a feeling welled up inside her. It was a feeling she was quite familiar with, overtaking her on numerous occasions. "YAHOO!" She cried. Leaping high into the air. Spontaneously she began hopping from place to place, as a musical tempo began to play out of nowhere.

" _It's the bomb_ _  
_ _She a mom_ _  
_ _Oh, I'll sing it to the sky_ _  
_ _Now you've got a Mommy Dash_ _  
_ _And I'm Auntie Pinkie Pie_

 _Hip hooray_ _  
_ _Happy day_ _  
_ _I should stop, but I can't_ _  
_ _Cause I've always, always, always, always_ _  
_ _Wanted to be an aunt_

 _And it's so much better for you, you see_ _  
_ _Now you'll find a whole new world in maternity_!"

Pinkie Pie outstretched her front legs as the impromptu song ended.

Rainbow Dash didn't really know what else to really think about it. "Yeah, that sort of sums it up I guess."

Pinkie Pie's excitement hadn't left her just yet; there was still a few little spurts left inside her. Continuing to hop around, she resumed her celebration of the good news. "Oh this is so super duper fantastic!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "Rainbow Dash is a mommy!"

"I get it Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash said, hoping to halt her friend's voice. "Sorry but I'm teaching little Gale here how to fly."

"Aww his name is Gale?" Pinkie Pie cooed.

Rainbow Dash beamed with pride at the approval of her son's name. "Yep! Short for Gale Force Wind, cause that's how fast he's going to be."

"So how's the flying lesson going?" Pinkie Pie asked.

That's when Rainbow Dash's pride ended right then and there. "Actually not so good. I'm fresh out of ideas to get him into the air."

Pinkie Pie was no expert on flying being an earth pony and all, but she had a basic idea. "Did you try just showing him?"

A heel of realization hit the pegasus causing her to facehoof. Now why didn't she think of that? It was so simple.

And so Rainbow Dash began her lesson, while Gale and Pinkie Pie watched attentively. The young griffon was still a bundle of energy, but his mother was giving off a position that was telling him to listen. It drew him to her.

"Alright listen up." She began. "Flying isn't as easy as it looks. Although I may be awesome at it, it took me years of practice." Rainbow Dash reconsidered what she had just said. "Well maybe not that long as I was born with talent." She proudly smirked at her own self aggrandizing. Enough of stroking her own ego, it was time to start the lesson. "Now first there are your wings, these babies help you fly. Now first you spread them out, nice and far."

Gale mimicked his mother and spread out his own tiny, underdeveloped wings.

"Good, now the next process is tricky, but once you time it right it's a cakewalk." To demonstrate, Rainbow Dash pressed her body down slightly going backwards. Then with a spring, she leapt forward flapping her wings rapidly and taking to the air. After doing a few aerial maneuvers, looping through the air and zooming across the sky, she descended. "Alright Gale, you try."

Little Gale had watched attentively and being the master of infant miming, he followed the adult's example. The young griffon bent his knees down moving backwards only slightly. Then with a spring, he leapt into the air flapping his wings as fast as he could. Rainbow Dash watched with pride as her charge took to the air. Her wide eyes strained against their sockets, increasing in size as much as they were allowed. However, her eyes as well as her growing smile lowered into dismay as young Gale fell flat upon his chest. The fall hardly fazed the young griffon who merely leapt right back up and resumed his earlier grass playing.

"Well at least he made it off the ground." Pinkie Pie attempted to cheer up her downtrodden friend.

Rainbow Dash shot Pinkie Pie a glare that showed her words were not helping. But still it was the thought that counted.

"Ugh the plan was stupid anyway." Rainbow Dash reasoned. "Well I mean it was good in theory but the execution could have been better." Her ego of course wouldn't just let her admit her plan was entirely wrong though.

"Maybe he just needs to be a little higher?" Pinkie Pie suggested. The pink pony was suddenly struck with an idea. "Be right back!"

Before Rainbow Dash could question her, she was off. Just as fast as she had left, Pinkie Pie suddenly appeared carrying several balloons. Before Rainbow Dash could ask, Pinkie Pie took all of the balloons, tying them across Gale's waist. For a moment nothing happened, but soon right before their eyes, Gale started to rise.

"Look! He's flying now!" Pinkie Pie pointed out.

Indeed, he was flying. Squealing with delight, the tiny griffon flapped his wings and paddled his legs in the air as if he were swimming. The goal itself wasn't a total success as far as Rainbow Dash was concerned. Gale may have been flying, but it was only an artificial form of flight. But at least Gale was in the air. His happy face warmed Rainbow Dash's heart. Gale was feeling the joy that his kind felt while in the air; it was a joy that pegasi held as well. However, there was one problem arising: Gale was going too high.

"Uh Pinkie Pie? Those are good quality balloons right?" Rainbow Dash asked with concern in her voice.

Pinkie Pie simply grinned and said. "Don't worry he's small, it will hold."

Gale continued to rise before coming to a complete stop. Rainbow Dash's heart skipped a few beats before it soothed to a comforting patter. She was scared for a moment. Her own worries were further put aside the moment Gale floated to a complete stop. Gale looked about without fear in his golden eyes. Everything was so fun up here as he floated high above. Down below he could see his mommy and the pink pony below. The pink pony was a little scary and loud. Although if anything happened, Mommy would protect him. There was absolutely nothing to worry about from both sides.

Then the breeze came.

From out of nowhere, a brisk breeze blew past. In that very moment, the balloons were caught by the course of the air current. Without a choice, it followed it; Gale in tow.

"Gale!" Rainbow Dash cried.

The eyes of both she and Pinkie Pie widened in shock. Their hooves trotted against the ground in rapid succession as they followed the balloon trail.

"He's still up in the air. He's still okay." Rainbow Dash chanted to herself. So long as the balloons were up above, she could always fly in and catch him.

Gale's eyes turned in worry as he went along for his little ride. But Mommy would protect him; there was nothing to be afraid of. The only party that was unaware of the event, was a nearby hawk. It flew about its path, uncertain of the drama that was unfolding within the air and on the land. Suddenly, something blocked its path. They were several round balls floating in mid air, but oddly they had a baby griffon attached to it. The sudden collision startled the hawk and with its talons, it pricked one of the balls (or balloons to the pony folk). This caused the baby griffon to squawk in panic and protest. The additional noise merely served to panic the hawk even more and more balloons were popped One by one they went, until only one remained. Rainbow Dash couldn't see very far from below, and the wind had blown Gale farther away then they wanted.

"Don't pop! Don't pop!" Rainbow Dash cried, hoping with all her heart that the helium filled object would hold.

Now Gale was starting to become worried. He could feel his weight starting to affect his airborne self. The balloon itself, although having no feelings of its own, was struggling to hold the child aloft. If it did have thoughts it would be saying one thing.

" _Dang! This kid is heavy!_ "

Whether it was bad luck, or an outlying force; the balloon wouldn't hold. In that instant, it popped and Gale shrieked as he fell.

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened in fright, and Pinkie Pie let out a large gasp.

"GALE!" Rainbow Dash bolted at that very moment, in hopes to make it in time.

A/N: Okay. I must mention that the song listed above was not made up by me, but by Blue Paratroopa. Now this chapter was the defining part of the story, as this was where I started hating the story. For some reason some people were finding Rainbow's Dash's actions in this chapter stupid.


	7. Chapter 6

Rainbow Dash's heart thumped against her chest. Each resounding beat made her ribcage vibrate. The falling golden blip continued to plummet to the earth below. The mare's eyes bulged wide filling the full length of their sockets. The air streamed against her coat the faster she moved. In some ways, she felt excited to move so fast, but today wasn't the time for excitement.

"Gotta make it! Gotta make it!" She chanted rapidly.

The tiny image of Gale was starting to think slowly into the ground. Rainbow Dash's breathing labored. Just a little closer now. The mare's thoughts turned frantic hoping to make it in time. Her front legs held out hoping to catch her little prize. Time seem to slow as the pony and the griffon both moved towards their destination.

"Gotta make it! Gotta make it!" Rainbow Dash repeated in succession.

Gale's shape was closer to the ground. Almost there, just a few more feet. With a final burst of speed, Rainbow Dash shut her eyes as she gave it her all. For a second, her mind blanked out not noticing what had happened.

 _Wark?_

The telltale sound alerted her to the outcome of her attempts. Taking a quick look, her mood elated seeing the bundle of feathers nestled safely in her hoofs. All the while she descended to the ground with a satisfied grin upon her face.

"You okay little guy?" Rainbow Dash asked.

The tiny griffon merely looked up at his imprinted parent and grinned patting his paw playfully. Rainbow Dash blinked in surprise. All of that and he wasn't the least bit phased. It didn't make much sense in her opinion.

"Wow! That was a close one!" Pinkie Pie's voice exclaimed right next to her rainbow maned friend.

Rainbow Dash leapt in surprise, nearly dropping Gale in the process. "Pinkie?! Where did you?" Rainbow began to ask, but quickly realized this was Pinkie Pie after all. "You know what? Never mind." she finished with a slight tone of defeat in her voice.

"Is he okay?" Pinkie Pie asked examining Gale.

Rainbow Dash pulled the griffon away finding Pinkie's space a little too close for comfort.

"Yeah he's fine. Doesn't really seem phased at all." A fragment of pride etched in her voice. They may not have been blood related but at least the kid was bold; or at the very least too young to ascertain what danger was.

"You know? Thinking back on it, maybe the balloon idea wasn't the best idea." Pinkie Pie realized.

Rainbow Dash shot her friend a look. "Ya think!?"

Sensing the rising anger, Pinkie Pie backed off a bit. "W-w-well...you agreed with it." speaking in her defense, she had a point. Realizing such, Rainbow Dash backed off, remembering that she indeed had a hoof in the aforementioned balloon idea.

"Yeah, I guess it was a pretty dumb idea." Rainbow Dash admitted. Even she had to agree when something she did was unwise.

"Really dumb! I mean, I know I came up with it, but you actually went along with it." Pinkie Pie acknowledged.

A numb nod signaled her agreement with the mare.

"I mean it's almost like you weren't even Rainbow Dash." Pinkie Pie's eyes widened for a moment. "Wait a moment." Her eyes then lowered with suspicion. "Maybe you're not Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie jutted her face into Rainbow Dash's with a look of utmost seriousness. "Alright buster brown! What have you done with the real Rainbow Dash?!"

Rainbow Dash's response to the bizarre accusation merely amounted to, "Are you kidding me?"

"You didn't answer my question!" Pinkie Pie pointed her hoof into her friend's face. Rainbow Dash responded by slapping it away, but that didn't deter Pinkie's accusatory gaze. "So what should I call you? Imposter Undash?" Pinkie Pie's gaze broke momentarily as ponderation set in. "No wait, that's not a good name at all" Pinkie Pie's voice trailed off into a mostly unintelligible mumble as she tasted various names for the "imposter".

Rainbow Dash didn't have time for this. "Knock it off Pinkie! I'm real!"

Pinkie Pie stood silent for a moment of observation, noticing that little Gale didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable around the mare. The pink pony narrowed her left eye in a suspicious glance. "Okay, fine, but I got my eye on you."

"Yeah you do that." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes in response.

Looking down at her little charge, the pegasus found it amazing how unfazed the little one was. It was impressive to say the least. If this was on a more biological note, pride would have been felt. Yet somehow, Rainbow Dash didn't feel right for emotional bondage just yet; least not now. At the moment, she felt she didn't deserve a mother's pride. Particularly since she wasn't anypony's mother.

XXX

"You did what?!"

Rainbow Dash winced slightly at her friend's words. After that disastrous flying lesson, Rainbow Dash had gone to the one pony she felt would be best suited for matters such as this; least in terms of information.

Twilight tried to ascertain her friend's reasoning as to her choices in a matter such as this. The news had of course been shocking to the violet unicorn. After her friend had left in such a vibrantly colored mood, a part of her felt slightly complacent that things would work out.

"I could understand you wanting to teach him to fly, but didn't you think that maybe tying him to a bunch of balloons wouldn't be a good idea?"

Rainbow Dash raised a hoof to argue her defense, but wisely put it down realizing how fruitless it would be.

"Now that I think about it, you really accepted your situation rather quickly." Twilight added with a hint of skepticism. It really made the two think as they realized that one could't just accept a new addition such as this. It seemed very out of character.

"All right!" Rainbow Dash threw her hoofs up in the air, "I messed up! I don't know what I'm doing, and the balloon idea was stupid! Happy now!?" With a huff, Rainbow Dash crossed her hoofs together accentuating her frustration.

A look of sympathy became evident upon Twilight's face. Upsetting her friend wasn't her intent even if she was trying to make a point. Frankly this was a new situation for both of them and honestly, Twilight was beginning to feel like a simple answer wouldn't fix this.

"Look I understand." Twilight began.

"How could you possibly understand? You don't have a kid." Rainbow Dash retorted, striking down whatever words of comfort the unicorn had to say.

"Alright fine! I don't understand exactly, but I can still sympathize with you." Twilight swiftly replied.

Both girls fell silent for a brief moment. After each other's outburst, the conversation was starting to take a stressful turn; not the intended result.

A loud sigh emanated from Rainbow Dash, a clear sign of relieving any of the stress she currently held. "There has to be an easier way to deal with this." The pegasus was at her wits ends. It finally dawned upon her, that this wasn't something she could just easily do. Teaching Gale how to fly wouldn't be as easy as clearing away the sky. Least that was easy for her.

"I think I have an idea." Twilight announced.

The mare trotted over to her desk taking out a piece of paper. Using her magic, she levitated it toward her friend. "I found this today and thought it might be perfect."

Rainbow Dash viewed the letter with uncertainty, particularly when she read what it entailed.

Ponyville Mommy and Me Class

5:00 pm Mon-Fri

Bond with your baby

and learn skills in motherhood

"Mommy and Me?" Rainbow Dash repeated the writing, each word in an assortment of red, blue, yellow, and green. Looking away, Rainbow pondered the viability of this option. "I don't know Twi." Pursing her lips for a second and turning her eyes away, a fuddled mess of decisions weighed upon her.

"Trust me, I think this would really help you." Came Twilight's reassurance.

"But aren't those things all cutesy?" A shudder shook the pegasi's body.

Visions of giggling mares gossiping about who was wearing what or what their husbands were up to. Then there was the babies, oh Celestia she could just imagine the crying babies, the dirty diapers; It all didn't set well in her mind. Then again, what other choice did she have? This class seemed like an opportunity, and after what had happened earlier, she didn't want any repeat mistakes. Especially not with a child's safety being at risk. If she could go back in time, she would kick herself for even thinking her idea was a good one.

Reluctance continued to plague her face. For a second, Twilight was about to say something out of concern, or at least help with her friend's decision.

"I'll do it." Rainbow Dash's face straightened together showing a steely resolve. Her eyes matched that expression conveying the choice she had just made.

She just hoped she was making the right choice this time.

 _RRRIPPPP!_

The two ponies were suddenly distracted by the sound. Looking towards the window, they noticed Gale sliding down the curtain his claws making several thin lines within the fabric.

"Sorry." Rainbow Dash sheepishly blushed.


	8. Chapter 7

Twilight nearly jumped as the door to her home flew open. She had half expected it to be Spike, seeing as the dragon had been absent for most of the whole "Mommy Dash" fiasco, or even Applejack for that matter. But, she was met with neither.

"Well that was a waste of time!" Rainbow Dash griped as she entered. Gale sat upon her back jerking his head up in a lethargic manner. Smacking his beak, he settled himself back down upon the pegasi's back.

"Come on Rainbow Dash don't be angry!" Pinkie Pie trotted after her friend with a look of utter distress. "I'm really, really, really, sorry!" She pleaded.

Rainbow Dash turned around keeping a hoof upon Gale to prevent him from falling off. "Well did you stop to think that maybe giving him a double fudge filled cupcake as a snack wasn't a good idea?"

"A what?" Twilight questioned.

"He was hungry and you didn't bring any snacks for him." Pinkie Pie argued.

"How was I supposed to know? I thought this Mommy and Me thing would have something, I mean it's like a school right? Shouldn't they have lunch?"

"Well the school house doesn't have a-" Twilight tried to cut in.

"Besides, why'd you come along anyway?" Rainbow Dash interrupted, but directing the question to Pinkie Pie.

"Just had to make sure you were actually you." Pinkie Pie eyed her friend suspiciously.

Immediately, Rainbow Dash facehoofed. "Oh for the love of Celestia not this again! I told you I'm not some imposter, I'm the real Rainbow Dash!" She attempted to reason but could still note the suspicious look upon Pinkie's face. "All right sure, I know I adjusted to this whole motherhood thing rather quickly, and it probably wouldn't seem like something I would do, but just ugh!" Growing frustrated Rainbow Dash just gave up trying to convince her friend she wasn't a fake. Who knew supposedly acting a little out of character would cause such a dilemma.

"Okay girls." Twilight managed to get her say in. "What on Equestria actually happened?"

Rainbow Dash appeared pensive when Twilight asked that. Scratching her own hoof on the floor, she nearly turned around and left, but didn't. "Let's just say you can't feed this little guy cupcakes, don't get in a fight at a Mommy and Me class, and it's possible to get banned from said class."

Turning around completely, she trotted right outside the door, not even bothering with a goodbye.

Pinkie Pie stood there dumbfounded and disappointed. Most of all she felt upset with herself.

"Don't worry Pinkie Pie, she'll get over it." Twilight put a comforting hoof upon her friend's back.

The pink pony smiled at her friend's words. Things hadn't gone exactly how Rainbow Dash had planned, but they had already been through a lot as friends. Something like this wouldn't break them apart. By tomorrow, everything would be just right.

"So where's Spike and Applejack?"

Pinkie Pie's random question caught Twilight by complete surprise.

XXX

Rainbow Dash sat herself down upon the bench. It had been a long day and frankly she just wanted it to end. The past few days had not been how she imagined her week would have gone. One moment she was at the top of her prime, and now she was...this. Gale sat beside her snoring away. Occasionally he stirred making a tiny sound. Reacting to a dream no less.

"Why do you look so down Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow Dash slowly averted her attention from Gale and noticed Scootaloo standing beside her.

"Oh hey." Rainbow Dash greeted unenthusiastically.

Scootaloo showed no signs of being upset with her idol. Instead she took a seat on the opposite side of the bench.

"You look really tired."

Rainbow Dash slunk further downward, only stopping when her hooves reached the ground. "You don't know the half of it Scoots."

Scootaloo looked at the still slumbering Gale. "So you're really going to be his mom?"

"How'd you know that?" Rainbow Dash asked in surprise.

"Well I heard Rarity told Sweetiebelle, and then she told Apple Bloom and then she told-"

"I get it." Interrupted Rainbow Dash.

Silence followed as a great frustration could be sensed between the two girls, built up into a wall. Rainbow Dash sat there staring off into the Ponyville skyline. A squeak from Gale turned both their attention to him.

"I think you'd make a great Mom." Scootaloo said hopefully.

Dash didn't even bother a smile. So far the concept of motherhood didn't seem to fit with her.

"No really! You're so awesome all the colts and fillies look up to you!"

That was true. Having her own fan club was testament to that.

"Being a "mother" isn't exactly the same as stopping a carriage." Rainbow Dash argued. "You mess up once and the kid could turn out rotten."

"Well then you keep trying." Scootaloo piped up.

Rainbow Dash was taken by a surprise. Did those words actually come out of Scootaloo? For a brief moment Rainbow Dash considered this out of character for the filly but paid it no mind.

"That what me and the other Crusaders do. Sure we haven't found our cutie marks yet, but that doesn't stop us from trying." Scootaloo recalled all their previous failures to find their purpose. Each time they were left defeated and disappointed. "And I know for a fact Rainbow Dash doesn't give up!"

The words sank in, she absorbed it like a sponge. A lot of thoughts went through her mind at that moment, but it all amounted to the same thing.

"Thanks Scoots, I needed that."

Picking up her charge, the griffon child stirred slightly but didn't wake. _Sleeps like a log_ Rainbow Dash thought.

"You're okay now?" Scootaloo asked hopefully.

"I don't know." Came the answer, but a smile was evident upon the older mare's face. "But like you said, Rainbow Dash doesn't give up."

And with that she took to the air leaving a proud Scootaloo behind; proud with herself that she managed to cheer up the only sister figure she had.

Gale lay close to Rainbow Dash's chest, for a brief moment he opened his eyes but closed them all the same feeling the warmth of pony fur against him. The road would be a hard one, that much was certain. As much as the filly's words had cheered her up, so much still ached at her. So much to do and with what was already in her life, she pondered how she could fit a child in there. In no time flat she landed upon her cloud home. Whatever it was, it could wait till the morning. One of the first order of business was to procure a proper child's bedroom.

XXX

"And then what happened?"

"Sorry, that's it buddy."

"What?! Aww come on!"

Little Gale pouted in his bed, upset that the tale had reached its conclusion. Cut too short if you asked him. Rainbow Dash sat beside the child with a small grin forming upon her cyan muzzle.

"Come on you know it's five minutes past your bedtime already."

Gale opened his beak trying to argue his viewpoint, but shut it quickly. Crossing his front legs together he pouted once more. The entire situation was unfair to him.

"Besides, you know what tomorrow is right?"

Rainbow Dash's sudden question brought Gale right out of his bad mood. "My first day of school!" The young griffon piped up.

Twin looks of determination spontaneously appeared upon mother and son's faces. Rainbow Dash was the first to speak as the both of them shoved their faces in front of each other.

"Are you ready?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm ready!" Gale shouted determinedly.

"Are you ready?!"

"I'm ready!"

"Who's my little champ?"

"I am!"

"Who's my little champ?"

"I am!"

"Who's going to show everypony!?"

"I AM!"

The last display ended with a giggle fit as Rainbow Dash wrapped Gale in a hug. "Love you buddy." Rainbow Dash said giving Gale a kiss upon the forehead.

Gale looked up at her with his shining golden eyes. "Love you too Mommy."

Settling into his bed, Gale closed his eyes and gently rested his head. Rainbow Dash quietly exited the bedroom and trotted to her own. So much had changed in the years. Rainbow Dash hadn't imagined her life turning out quite like this. The day when that little egg was left in her care had started everything. Looking back on it now, she was thankful for it. Little Gale had grown from that small hatchling, but he was still just as active. Being raised under the fastest pegasus in Equestria had been a factor, but she supposed Gale also got that from his biological mother. She hadn't heard from Gilda since she abandoned her child. Every time Dash looked at Gale, it was like staring at her former friend. The only difference was the alterations Rainbow Dash had made when Gale was younger. The child's fringe of head feathers and tail tip were now died in a rainbow assortment of colors. Gale was her biggest fan next to Scootaloo that is, so it made sense for him to want to emulate his role model.

Scootaloo had long grown into a teenager and had since then earned her cutie mark along with the rest of the crusaders. That didn't deter her admiration towards Rainbow Dash, and she served as a sort of big sister to Gale; in all aspects of one would expect of an older sibling. Another way of putting it would be "tough love"; annual birthday hoof noogies. Gale wasn't so fond of those, but there was no malice in the elder pegasi's actions. Plus she served as a reliable babysitter.

It wasn't just personality, Gale had inherited much of her interests. The Daring Doo series were among Gale's favorites, but his favorite story was the tale of his adoption. Though the version she had just relayed was an abridged version. The true version was longer and far more accurate. Twilight, or rather Princess Twilight now as still a unicorn in the abridged version. Nevertheless, the events still were more or less the same. Save for some puffed up events that bedtime had prevented her from telling. More could be said, but Rainbow Dash only cared about getting some sleep at the moment.

The pegasus tucked herself in and drifted off to sleep. Right before she did, she felt something small and feathery brush up against her.

"Goodnight Gale." She muttered but a tiny little snore was her only response. Soon her snores joined in as well, and mother and son were off into dreamland together.

The End...

A/N: Okay. This was where I ended the story last time. Now originally I was going to write out the Mommy and Me class, but I pretty much gave up on the story and ended it here. Now I also have two bonus chapters that I will post next. Those would act as the official end to the story. I just hope you enjoy this semi ending.


	9. Bonus Chapter

The tree branch creaked audibly under his tiny weight. Gale could feel the wind currents changing, something his mo..."she" taught him. It was important to know which direction the wind went when you flew. Not only was it smart, but the better you could show off your moves. Flyers of all ages benefited from that information and Gale soaked up anything flying related.

Presently, he didn't feel much like it. Today had started out so well for it was special: his birthday; or rather "hatchday". Much more appropriate for somepony (or somegriffon) who came from an egg. Gale uncurled himself slightly, sadly staring down at his talons. How could he not have seen the signs before? He knew he was a griffon, but never paid that much mind. Until today that is.

"There you are!"

Gale didn't budge from his spot even as the branch shook with the added weight. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a hint of orange. Furthering up, it extended to a teenaged pegasus mare with a purple colored mane.

"Everypony's been looking for you!"

Gale still didn't move nor turn his head. "Leave me alone Scootaloo." He muttered.

"Is this about the hoof noogie?" Scootaloo asked. Gale's lack of reply only furthered her belief. "Look I was just messing with you alright?"

"It's not about the stupid noogie!" Gale snapped. As much as he hated his annual birthday "gifts" from Scootaloo, they were not enough to make him feel this way.

Scootaloo still lay confused on the other hoof. "Whatever's up with you, let's fly down and talk to your mom about it."

The moment he heard it, Gale hid his head further into his talons. Peeking down at him, Scootaloo noticed something shimmering within Gale's eyes.

"You don't have to keep pretending. I'm not stupid." Gale spat almost distastefully.

"Pretend? Wha?"

"I heard her talking!" Gale's last snapped brought them back to light, and Scootaloo listened well.

XXX

"Come on say it!"

Gale grunted painfully as he felt the hard sole press into his scalp. "Uncle!" He cried not wanting to endure any more of this.

"What was that?"

"Uncle!"

"I can't hear you."

"Uncle!"

Scootaloo flashed a cocky self assured smirk. "That's more like it."

The mare released the grifflet from her wrapped grip. A few feathers fell out of place as he rubbed his sore scalp.

"Oh lighten up pipsqueak. I'm just messing with you." Scootaloo joked.

"Don't call me that!" Gale snapped. Turning his head around, the young griffon's face turned red with , the mare rubbed her hoof into Gale's head once more, further infuriating him.

"Catch you later Pipsqueck."

Scootaloo trotted off, likely to join her friends Apple Bloom and Sweetiebell. Gale fashioned his bangs back into their original (and preferred style). It did nothing to drain the color from his face. One could see red even under all the white. It was like this every year. Scootaloo would always bestow a hoof noogie as a "gift" despite his protests. Other than that detail, so far his day was going swell. It was his birthday after all. The party was in full swing at Sugar Cube Corner. Some party music played through the gramophone while guests were chatting and having fun. Pinkie Pie had pulled out all the stops for this shindig, for she knew how a child's mind worked. But the real pony to thank for all this was Rainbow Dash, his mother. Everything she had set up to make sure her son had the best birthday of his young life; it was like that every year.

Momentarily he felt elated to be here, but there was still the matter of Scootaloo. Childish impulses compelled him to look for Rainbow Dash to once again tattle on his sometimes babysitter.

"Mom!" Gale called, but the noise of the party guests drowned out his voice.

When something failed, it was best to take matters into your own hooves, or talons. Gale began to search out for that particular rainbow hued mane. Mom always made everything better. The presents he had received were great, but his mother was his best friend practically. Most boys would probably be embarrassed about being with their mothers, but that was because their mothers were not the fastest pony in Equestria. Dull did not fit in her definition. To Gale, she was the very symbol of awesomeness.

"I said no such thing!"

Gale briefly halted recognizing the voice.

"Come on Rarity, you said that I wouldn't be able to do it."

That voice caused Gale to perk up. Slowly he crept towards the source until he noticed a shade of rainbow and violet manes. One side belonged to the white coated Rarity. Or miss Rarity as Gale called her. He did know his manners after all, that and she was one of his mother's friends. Speaking of which, the rainbow mane belonged to the cyan pegasus, the fastest in the world (least in his mind), Rainbow Dash.

Gale nearly leapt happily towards his mother, partly to thank her for the party, and partly to complain about Scootaloo again. Not that it would do any good for him, his mother and Scootaloo were practically sisters to one another, and Dash didn't see much wrong with the light teasing. Truthfully Scootaloo was never an outright bully to Gale, but that didn't mean Gale had to like it.

"No, I merely believed you wouldn't be the best mother figure. I didn't say you couldn't do it." Rarity argued.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Same thing."

An argument? Gale had heard those before. Frankly for some reason, Gale liked them a bit. Least when his mother argued with somepony. Smirking, Gale made himself comfortable, hiding from the two mares.

"I admit, you've raised Gale into a fine young," Rarity's voice trailed off, "What do you call a young griffon?"

"Does it matter? He's a great kid!" Rainbow Dash remarked with pride.

Griffon, that was what Gale was. Gale had never understood it; why his mother was a pony and he a griffon. Usually he had never paid it much attention, but there was always something nagging at the back of his mind. To him it was obvious, yet the bond with his mother overpowered it.

"Well he certainly does take after you," Gale beamed proudly, "even if he is adopted."

 _Adopted..._

 _Adopted..._

 _Adopted..._

One tiny singular word echoed throughout his avian skull. Reaction slowed time causing everypony to halt. All there was were Gale, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. What happened next was the first thing Gale could think of: He ran.

XXX

"Seriously? You're just figuring this out now?" Scootaloo asked disbelievingly.

Gale kept his distance not addressing her a gaze.

"I mean how could you not see it? Look at you your," Scootaloo reconsidered her words as she noticed Gale's forming tears, "Alright maybe you didn't know but-."

"I did know." Gale interrupted.

Scootaloo nearly fell out of the tree from surprise. "Then why are you crying?"

"I don't know!" Gale snapped. "I just heard it and ran and," Gale buried his head sobbing fully, "I just didn't want to hear it. Sometimes I thought about it but I always ignored it. I-I-I don-"

"Gale it's okay."

Gale sniffled feeling a hoof upon his shoulder. Uncurling, Gale stared up with his golden eyes now shiny from the tears. The whole issue confused her. Gale obviously knew though didn't want to talk about it. Understandable as the bond he and Rainbow Dash shared was strong. It made her wonder? Did Gale know anything about his real mother? Scootaloo honestly didn't hold much knowledge on her idol's former friend. Abandoning an unhatched child seemed heartless to her.

"Fine you're adopted, but that doesn't change things." Scootaloo assured. Gale didn't turn away. "Your real mom gave you up sure, but you still have a mom who loves you a lot."

Gale cast his head down looking rather guilty.

"Right now she's looking for you like mad. You're everything to her kid."

If Gale wasn't guilty before he was now.

"Why don't we come down and go see her hmm?"

Scootaloo flapped her wings and descended down. While landing she stared up at Gale and he stared back. So many things ran through him but whatever they were would be too much to jot down. Flapping his own wings, he landed beside the pegasus.

"Ow!" Gale cried as a sharp pain shot through his shoulder.

"That's for making me worry too." Scootaloo smirked.

The pain quickly subsiding, Gale smirked right back at her. It was time to go home, a mother was waiting for her baby to return.

A/N: Don't know why I waited so long to post this. Here is one of the bonus chapters for Mommy Dash. And there is one more coming. Note, this was written before they announced officially that Scootaloo can't fly due to a disability.


	10. Bonus Chapter 2

The party ran in full swing the entire night. Ponies partied hard. Mostly the children, but that wasn't anything new. It was a children's party after all. But soon, all things came to an end, and that included the party. Everypony went home, all tired and ready to sleep. The same could be said for two participators in particular. They trotted a few steps ahead before taking to the air and flying high in the sky. They came to a rest right at the doorstep of a a certain home in the clouds. To anypony who saw it, they knew it was the home of Rainbow Dash. The fastest in pony in Equestria and friend to Princess Twilight. But not just her, no, somepony else in particular.

Make that somegriffon.

"We'll talk about this later young man." Rainbow Dash said as she strode into the house. "Now I want you to get yourself ready for bed." Rainbow Dash spoke in a parental tone. A tone she often didn't speak in. Least not until several years ago. Back when her life changed. For the better if one asked her.

At her side was a young griffon. A mixture of golden brown and white, with a bang of feathers hanging down his head. The young griffon averted his golden eyed gaze from the mare. The mare who was his mother.

"Whatever." the young griffon scoffed.

With a huff, he padded over to the nearby sofa and plopped himself down, front legs crossed in a pouty fashion.

"Don't you talk to me like that Gale Force Wind!" Rainbow Dash chastised.

Young Gale still didn't move from his spot, arms still crossed and face drawn in a pout. "Hmmph!"

"Gale I'm going to give you to the count of 10 to change your tune and get back into bed." Rainbow Dash ordained. "1."

Still no movement.

"2."

"3."

"4."

Arms crossed hard, never moving an inch.

"5."

"6."

"7."

"8."

"9."

Time stood still, mother and son both stubborn as mules. The trait wasn't inherited due to a lack of bloodline, but it was still radiated. Years of Rainbow Dash's tutelage instilled some certain personality traits within the young griffon. Traits he wasn't one to shake off so easily. But he wasn't that solid. Not yet.

"I'm sorry." Gale muttered.

Rainbow Dash was about to reach 10 when that one act stopped her. "What?"

Unfurling his arms, Gale dropped them lifelessly upon the sofa. "I'm sorry Mommy. I really am."

Rainbow Dash's firm face melted away and became a face of pure sympathy. Right away, she could tell that something was upsetting her child. He had shown the same sentiments at the party, right after he had been found. Walking over, Rainbow Dash seated herself upon the sofa.

"Gale honey, what's the matter?" she asked.

Gale looked at his talons, claws outstretched as he stared himself down. The differences he had denied so fervently. Not now, not after what he had learned.

"I heard you talking with Aunt Rarity." Gale said at last.

"Talking? About what?"

Gale let out a sigh. "That I was adopted."

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened. "Oh...that..."

Gale stared up at her, his golden eyes shiny and wet. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Rubbing the back of her head, Rainbow Dash explained. "Well uh...I kind of thought you knew?"

"What?" Gale said in disbelief.

"I mean yeah, it was kind of obvious." Rainbow Dash admitted, rather bluntly at that.

Gale looked down at himself, feeling a might foolish for not seeing it sooner. "Yeah. I guess so." he said blankly.

They both fell silent for a few moments. Then at last one of them found the urge to speak.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner kiddo." Rainbow Dash apologized.

Gale looked back up at his mother, eyes still shiny but no longer streaming with tears. "What was my real mom like?"

"Your real mom?" Rainbow Dash repeated.

Gale nodded.

Rainbow Dash let out a breath, "Your real mom huh." She thought for a moment, trying to find the right words to describe Gilda. "Well your mom, well she was fast like you, she as confident like you, and she was strong." Those were some of her more positive traits. The pegasus couldn't deny that.

"Really?" Gale piped up.

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Yep. But really I think Gilda was afraid. Afraid of what people thought of her." Rainbow Dash remembered the ill fated party, when her friend lashed out at others and showed what was hidden underneath her exterior. "But I think really what your mom wanted, was for you to be safe. So she gave you to somepony she knew would raise you right."

Gale smiled as he listened well to what his mother said.

"Trust me kid. You're the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you." Rainbow Dash grabbed hold of Gale in a tight hug.

Without a second thought, Gale answered that hug with his own. "I love you too Mom."

"Always can and always will!" Rainbow Dash beamed.

"Always can and always will!" Gale repeated.

"Whose the best son in the whole world!?" Rainbow Dash half asked, half boasted.

"I am!" Gale responded.

"Whose the best mother in the world!?" Gale chorused, also half asking, half boasting.

"I am!" Rainbow Dash responded.

Mother and son both cheered one and together. And then bumping their heads together, they rubbed the spots and high fived one another. And then finished up with another hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that again alright?" Rainbow Dash beckoned.

"Alright." Gale responded.

Landing upon the cloud based ground, Gale and Rainbow Dash went off to prepare Gale for bed. First the bath, then his teeth, and then lastly, snuggling into bed. She read him a story that night, Daring Doo, his favorite, and her's. It was one of the many things they held in common. One couldn't deny they were mother and son.

And it was mother and son who soon slumbered peacefully together. Just like it was meant to be. And that was just another day on Ponyville. Another parent and child duo. And they held a love that couldn't be broken. For she was his Mommy Dash, and he was her little Gale.

A/N: And so with this, I can put Mommy Dash as a story to rest. Well unless I decide to write a one shot later. But overall, I still think this is the worst story I have ever written. It's amazing that this story became so popular back when I first posted it years ago. Shame it wasn't so popular on its second round. Then again, it isn't that well written.


End file.
